black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Sampson
"No matter what if I kill, one, or ten, or even thousands of people. The Project must be executed if it means sacrifice." Ron in Episode 4's ending. Ron Samspon is an important supporting character of Feast of the Black Strings. He's FEAST Company's president and Boss. But from Episode 5 and Afterwards, became a Main Antagonist and fellow dealer with his daughter Eliza and the Four Horsemen. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1960/08/04 (54 in FBS) RELEVANCE: Supporting ALIGNMENT: True Neutral Ron has an average size for a male of 180cm (5' 11"), weights 77kg (170lbs). He has spiky dark blond hair and brown eyes, has a light tanned skin, uses an elegant dark suit with six black buttons, gray and white lines, black and gray shoes, and has white gloves. Personality Ron is an amoral, ruthless and bossy man, who only cares about himself and his plan rather than the others, he hides it with a great charisma, and good looking as his public face. And despite this, some members of the FEAST are suspecting him as such, hates Sienna and often abuses her with jobs without any recess, due to partly resembling his daughter, Eliza. Story To be added. Relationships Black Strings, Feast Members and others. *'Blake Snider/Blas Platinum, Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous and Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: '''He feels a great indifference towards the three, and he likes to use them for "saving the world, and building his dream", the trio returns his favor blaming him. *'Sienna Travers: Due to how similar Sienna is to his daughter, Sampson hates her with a passion, threatening her horribly bad, and even touching her when she's defenseless or shows no mercy. *'''Sebastian von Stroheim: He respects him in all its forms. Even ordering him really risky tasks. *'Roger Masters:' While respecting him, Roger feels a dark aura in him. *'Ameth: '''Despite respecting him out of fear during her time in FEAST, she somewhat feels the same dark aura in him. *'Jonathan Travers, Rose Belladonna, Mildred Albain, Shawn Grizel, Martha Snider: ' Sampson calls them Obstacles from his desired objectives. Family *'Eliza Sampson: The only person that Sampson really cared about, despite that she was born from an affair of him and another lady yet-to-be found, apparently she's alive and they serve each other. Rivals/Villains/Four Horsemen of Apocalypse *'''Four Horsemen: He apparently has connections with them. Trivia *His long name is: Ronald Edgar Sampson, with Ron as short of Ronald meaning; Mighty counselor/ruler, fitting since he's the boss of FEAST. *He apparently is a bad guy judging by his actions and how the others view him, and how he treats Sienna as for the 4th Overture. *He has shown to be rich and had affairs with some of his mistress, apparently, one of them was Eliza's born mother and the other was supposedly Jonathan's mother, Eliza was born in extramarital circumstances, also with the possible child of Jonathan's mother, which is hinted to be Sienna, this is why Jonathan started to become a detective and hates him. **Some of them are known as: Anna, Lucia, Catherine, Laura, Emma, Francine, and Patricia. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:FEAST Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Staff Members